Earth Virgo GB145BS
Earth Virgo GB145BS is a Beyblade that belongs to Teru Saotome. Note: Earth Virgo GB145BS was originally released in Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo, where it is the rare Beyblade. It has since become more easily obtainable in the Starter version released SonoKong. Face Bolt: Virgo The Face depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac and one of the 88 constellations of stars in space. It looks like a woman with long hair that seems to be on fire and the words "VIRGO". Energy Ring: Virgo *'Weight:' 2.8 grams. Virgo was first released in a translucent yellow color. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate a woman's hair, and features a small notch on both sides, though it dents quite easily. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 33.1 grams Earth is a great Stamina Wheel that also exhibits a good deal of Defense. It has small openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades". Each of which are curved in, so it's like a shield. This makes Earth insanely deflective and helps with lowering recoil from Smash Attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight again deflection for a undisturbed spin. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Rock, Counter, Leone (Wheel), and most other metal wheels available. However, since Twisted (Basalt) is much heavier than Earth and has almost as low recoil, Twisted outclasses Earth in Defense. As for Stamina, Earth is top-tier, or the best, outclassing all others, even Burn. Earth has absolutely no Attack potential and should never be paired competitively with an Attack Bottom. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA-TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF Earth Bull GB145/R145/C145/230/BD145RS/RSF/RB. Attack- 1 Defense- 1 Stamina- 6 Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 (GB145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defender's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning claws of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. It's good when used in Attack customization like Ray Capricorne GB145MF. It can also be extremely effective in this Defense combo: MF-H Basalt (twisted) Capricorne GB145 RS/ES/BS Note: If you shake the Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo and it rattles, there is a high chance you will get an Earth Virgo GB145BS. The rattling sound is caused by the balls in GB145, this is a good way to obtain Earth Virgo or you could get the Sonokong version, if the package wasn't a box and a bag, you could feel the package and if you felt a large Track then its likely to be GB145 and that only comes with 1 bey of its series, or you can feel its weight. If you could feel an oval shaped track, it should be GB145. PS: Do not rely too much on shaking the box. You might get other beys with ES bottoms e.g. Earth Cancer DF145ES, Flame Aquila 100ES. All RBV4 that has the Earth Virgo has a thin cardboard slit through the small holes of the GB145, thus not making any sound, never rely on shaking the box. Attack- 0 Defense- 3 Stamina- 6 Performance Tip: Ball Spike/Sharp(BS) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Ball Spike is a variation of the Sharp tip. BS is pretty much a Ball Tip with a small Spike in the center. Like other sharp tips, it loses Balance easily due to the fine nature of the tip, and Superior alternatives such as SD/D/WD/PD/EWD and even MS & ES all outclass it for Stamina customs. It has notably has decent Stamina though. It also wears down quite quickly even as a plastic tip, but will act as Ball(B) when worn down, which in some builds they act the same. It may be a good idea to let it wear down because in ball form it has a much better defense even though it sacrifices some stamina. Overall BS might not be such a great stamina tip, but it still remains Superior to S(Sharp)and is a great tip for Beginners. 'Attack- 2 Defense- 0 Stamina- 4' Other Versions *'Earth Virgo T125ES' - BB-75 Beyblade Deck Entry Set (Recolor, Clear Parts). *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Wal-Mart Exclusive Duotron Launcher with Storm Capricorn M145Q. *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Spiral Blitz 2-Pack w/ Evil Pisces ED145WD. *'''Night Virgo DF145BS - '''Legend Version Beyblade. Gallery indexev.jpeg|Earth Virgo 1300126919295332.gif|Hasbro Recolor. mnjkmnjkmnjkmnjkmn.jpg|Earth Virgo GB145BS in the Anime. EarthVirgo_Anime4.jpg|Earth Virgo bottom view. (Anime) EarthVirgo_Anime5.jpg|Earth Virgo side view. (Anime) 18160-135.jpg|Ginkga looking at Virgo spinning. 18172-123.jpg|Earth Virgo's beast. 18173-122.jpg 1883669552655.jpg 18214-81.jpg 18215-80.jpg 18216-79.jpg 51xU-4qjbxL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Hasbro Beyblade Metal Masters repackaging bb60.jpg|Earth Virgo HPIM1782.JPG Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Stamina Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Special Edition Beyblades